1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stock monitoring techniques, and more particularly to improving the accuracy and functionalities of electronic stock monitoring.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In prior art systems, the amount of stock retrieved or removed from storage has been determined from changes in weight measurements for a bin or container for parts, knowing the unit weight of the part.
GB2299074A discloses a monitoring system for a storage system, comprising a plurality of bins or other storage means 10 containing stock, comprises sensing means 12 associated with the storage means 10 to monitor the contents of the storage means 10 and periodically to generate signals indicative of the contents of the storage means 10 and processing means 13 adapted to receive the signals of the contents of the storage means 10 and to compare the measured contents of each storage means 10 with a respective predetermined level of contents and, if the measured contents has fallen below the predetermined level of contents, to generate a signal to instigate an order to replenish the stock in the respective storage means 10.
However, a problem with such systems is that in order to measure stock movement from bins, weight sensors are read continuously; as weight sensors are subject to drift in their output readings, there is the significant possibility of miscounting stock quantities, especially in cases where the unit weight of the stock items is small.